gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Gambling
Gambling is the wagering of money on an event with uncertain outcomes with intent to win additional money. GTA Vice City The ability to wager money is first introduced in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, when the player must pay entrance fees for Vice Street Racer events, with a set limit on how much he or she can bet, and perform well enough in the races to break even. GTA San Andreas In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, more activities were available that the player can take part in to wager money on in order to gain more money if the player wins the activity or lose the money wagered if the player loses the activity. With its expansion in GTA San Andreas the chances of losing/winning are more probable. Gambling skill In GTA San Andreas, the player can increase the gambling skill of Carl Johnson by spending money at the casinos. The skill increases by 1 for every $100 spent up to a maximum skill of 1000. There are certain activities that bars the player from playing due to a low gambling skill, such as the Wheel of Fortune, which only allows those who could at least wager a maximum of $10,000. Debt When the player runs out of money (having $0), the player can borrow money from the casino when playing at a casino table (an amount of borrowed money corresponds with the player's wager on the table), leading to a negative money value. The amount allowed to borrow in each round at the table is based in how high the gambling skill is; the higher the skill the more is allowed to borrow. When having -$500 or less, borrowing money puts the player in "debt", resulting in the player receiving phone calls from the loaner about returning their money once the player leaves a casino. If the player fails to repay their debt after a certain amount of time, the player will be persistently attacked by Micro SMGs and AKs-armed gunmen in a Vincent whenever they are in Las Venturas, until they repay their debt. The more money borrowed from the casino, the more gunmen will be sent after the player. Increase Skill Gambling skill can be increased without losing any money by the following method: the player must head into a casino in Las Venturas and head to a roulette table. They should choose the highest wager possible for their skill level. Next, half of the maximum wager should be bet on red, and half on black (e.g. $5,000 on red, $5,000 on black for a $10,000 wager). When the player plays the game of roulette, the outcome is a 'no win' situation and all of the money is returned to the player. However, gambling skill will still be increased since the player has 'spent' the money. Keep repeating this method and one will end up with the same amount of money, and a maximum gambling skill in no time. Gambling Activities ''GTA Vice City'' ''GTA San Andreas'' Casino-based |- |Slot machines | |Slot machines are another source of gambling. While pretty standard, the slot machines can give the player a wide range of payouts from a small amount to a substantial amount. The price to play a certain machine can vary. The amount of money the player wins depends on the symbols. Playing these can also increase the gambling skill. |- |Video poker | |Video poker follows conventional poker rules where the player's winning is dependent on the final combination of cards they have in hand. When the player begins a round, they are given a set of five cards, which they can choose to retain ("hold") for the second deal; cards that are not held will be exchanged with other cards in the second deal. If the final set of five cards contains any poker hands listed on the screen, the player receives a win consisting of the wager multiplied (between 1 to 4000) depending on the poker hand and the amount wagered. |- |Wheel of Fortune | |As in roulette, one puts money on spots on a board. However, here, the player can only pick six spots- $1, $2, $5, $10, $20, and the star. The payout for each space is shown by the dollar amount (the star is $40) - for example, betting $1 on the $20 spot will give $20 if the player wins. Once done betting, the wheel will be spun. If the wheel lands on the space bet on, the player will win. If not, the player loses. |- |Craps (cut) | |The Craps table was deleted in the released version of GTA San Andreas but the table and the dice are still in the game files (complete with models and textures) but the dice are bigger than usual but the script may resize it. |- |Texas Holdem Poker (cut) | |This gambling game was deleted from the game but the table and the chips are still in the game files (with textures and models, but the table is not solid and the chips are bigger like the dice in the Craps game). This game never appeared in any GTA game, however, it can be played in Red Dead Redemption. |} Miscellaneous ''GTA Chinatown Wars'' ''GTA The Lost and Damned'' ''GTA The Ballad of Gay Tony'' ''GTA V'' ''GTA Online'' |- |Slot Machines* | | are another source of gambling. While rather standard, the slot machines can give the player a wide range of payouts from a small amount to a substantial one. The price to play a certain machine can vary. The amount of money the player wins depends on the symbols. Playing these can also increase the gambling skill. |- |Inside Track* | |Inside Track is a betting area for thoroughbred horse races. Inside Track Betting (ITB) machines line the room; the player can bet money on horse races. Players can participate in solo races or in main events against other players, but payouts do not vary between the two types. |- |Lucky Wheel* | |The Lucky Wheel is the most straightforward gambling method available at the casino. The player simply needs to spin the wheel and what is marked on the arrow on the top side is awarded to the player. Unlike most gambling games, players can win an assortment of prizes, ranging from Money and Chips to clothing items, discounts, and a mystery prize, with the "highest" prize being the vehicle from the podium. The Lucky Wheel can be used once per real-life day and has a cooldown of 24 hours (meaning the player has to return at the same hour they used the wheel before for the next attempt). |} :*'' This game may be prohibited from playing in certain countries depending on local gaming commission rules. :**'' The mystery reward follows a limited range of items with a variable probability based on the category of the item, meaning that winning a specific vehicle can be extremely rare overall. :*** The podium vehicle can be sold, but its value is notably inferior compared to a purchased example. If the player has already received the weekly podium vehicle in a previous spin, the player will be rewarded 20,000 RP instead. Notable gamblers *GTA Online Protagonist *Roman Bellic *Vladimir Glebov *Jim Fitzgerald *Jon Gravelli *Kov-Kov *Terry Thorpe *Trevor Philips (seen being kicked out of a Casino in a Switch Scene) *"Cocksure" Chris Cummings *"Dangerous" Derrick Thornton *Jennifer Zelinski *Butch Roberts *Terry Kim *Steve "Buffet Car" Jabowitz *Phil "Deadman" Davidson Category:Gambling Category:Minigames Category:Features in GTA San Andreas Category:Features in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Features Category:Side Missions Category:Gameplay Category:Features in GTA Online